gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Alaskan Land Rush
Featured Vehicles & Equipment Featured Locations |MemorableQuotes1= "When I get my hands on those Red Oktober wackos, I'll make 'em wish Karl Marx was Groucho's brother!" :--'Gung Ho' |Glitches1=*When the Joes and Oktober Guard are seen riding sleds, Scarlett is riding with Duke while Roadblock is riding with Daina. In the next shot, however, Roadblock is suddenly with Horrorshow. *Roadblock covers his eyes and Horrorshow makes a crack about being afraid of heights. When Roadblock responds, he has Gung Ho's voice. **It's obvious that it was supposed to be Gung Ho riding with Horrorshow, but the animators colored him incorrectly as Roadblock. |Errors1=*Previously known as The Oktober Guard, here the team is referenced as "Red Oktober." *For a group that is trapped in time, the Cossacks have pretty advanced modern-day laser rifles at their disposal. **They were likely taken when they captured Brekhov's team. *Even though the Romanov was blocked in by ice, there's no explanation as to why the cossacks never ventured outside of the ship. It couldn't have been the ice blockade; a single H.I.S.S. tank blows it up with one shot from its cannons! **The isolation was intentional. |ItemsOfNote1= *Regardless of the provision in the Seward File, does it really seem feasible that the American government would simply hand over Alaska to a guy who shows up with a diamond-encrusted cup in his hand? **In novel A Matter of Honour, by Jeffrey Archer, a secret treaty allows for the return of Alaska since the purchase was really a lease similiar to the Hong Kong lease. **In the novel Night Probe!, by Clive Cussler, the objective is to locate the surviving copy of a secret treaty that sold Canada to the United States. A British spy tells the American team that if the United States attempts to invoke the treaty, then the British government will threaten to withdraw from and destroy the political unity of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO). **Many families who fled to South Korea during the Korean War have kept their land ownership documents and are waiting for day they can claim the land that was seized by the North Korean government. **After the reunification of West Germany and East Germany, many members of the Prussian Junkers sought the return of their castles and lands. The united German government has rejected all of the lawsuits. *Apparently the team has been whittled down to Colonel Brekhov, Horrorshow and Daina; Stormavik and Wong are conspicuously absent. *Just like their comicbook counterparts, Red Oktober starts the episode out as G.I. Joe's adversaries, but if the need arises, they ally themselves with the Joes. See also The Invaders. |RealWorldRefs1= *Gerky Potemkin's last name is the same as a Russian statesman (1739 to 1791) who was favored by Catherine II. *The Russian general quotes Vince Lombardi, however the quote "Winning isn't everything; it's the only thing", was originally said by Henry Russell Sanders. *The Romanov (Romanoff) is a reference to the House of Romanov. *Tomax and Xamot burst through the glass door of the Gerber Landsford, the governor of Alaska, and the first name "Gerber" was a tribute to the first season's story editor, Steve Gerber. *The sign over Gerky's head states, "All you canus takus," a twisted version of e pluribus unum (Latin for "from many, one"). *The episode's title could be a combination of two historical moments in the United States: the Oklahoma land rush and the California gold rush (1849). During the Oklahoma land rush, people lined up and ran out into a large area of land and attempted to stake out their lot after a cannon was fired. The cannon shot in the episode was Gerky's broadcast in which he thundered his proclamation that everyone must leave and the land-hungry group was composed of members from the Joe and Oktober Guard teams attempting to lay claim to Alaska by finding the true seal of Alaska. And because the seal was created with gold, the California gold rush is also mirrored in the episode since a large group of people are traveling to a far off land to find gold, like the prospectors who journeyed to California. *Gung-Ho mentions Karl Marx and Groucho Marx. |Footnotes=*Coming soon }} Category:Sunbow episodes